Soviets Attack
by Saelyn
Summary: Not that bad... not too great. 1st story "finished" in several months. Title gives you a clue...


"Get down! Get -down-!"  
  
There was a shrill cry of another bomb, slicing ruthlessly through the air to it's goal, demolishing the airport... The US base didn't have much left. Gunfire seemed unending, coupled with the cries of rage and screams of pain. Chaos... And Doug Witherby was right in the middle of it.  
  
Brown eyes winced shut from the sting of the gun powder and grit from debris. With a gulp, his watery gaze looked skyward to view the pregnant belly of the Kirovs which lumbered in the air with haughty confidence, their menacing grins just making him boil. The Russians had snuck by their radar while the American's focus was on the water. Fools. Stupid fools.  
  
The rumbling and rattling of coming tanks snapped the G.I. from his thoughts and he got to his feet. His heart hammering in his chest as the noses of the tank's canons emerged over the hilltop, Doug made a complete one-eighty, launching himself in a full fledged run to regroup with fellow scattered G.I.s He must defend his base, and survive if he could.  
  
"Doug! You're still kickin', man!"  
  
Doug blinked and turned a shrewd glance off to the side, eyes widening at the sight of Trevor. Amazing to think that only three hours ago they were joking in mess hall. Trevor's helmet was askew now, and his left sleeve partially missing as crimson stained his upper bicep, just a flesh wound.  
  
"Yeah... barely," Doug chuckled without much mirth.  
  
"Well c'mon, they need men at the construction yard." For a brief moment the urge to cry ached in Doug's throat as he watched his friend jog ahead, with a grunt, however, he suppressed it and ran, renewed, after him.  
  
Soon, both men had to duck as bullets whizzed past their ears, humming like irritated bees. God, he hated guns, now... Crouched, the GIs ran to a crumbling wall which had once efficiently barricaded enemies from the battle lab which now creaked on twisted metal and broken glass, smoke billowing out from the flames.  
  
"We need to get rid of those damn Kirovs," grumbled Doug.  
  
"Yeah... but most of our defense is out, our airport is shit... all we've got are prisms and their dwindling. The mirages aren't holding up worth a crap, either."  
  
"Seems like we're screwed."  
  
"Yeah, it does... Watch out!"  
  
At that their heads ducked to avoid more fire from the Russian conscripts. Doug growled, and suddenly overwhelmed with rage he jumped up, carelessly exposing his torso as his finger squeezed the trigger of his rifle without mercy, releasing bullets into enemy troops. Grunts and cries of surprise and agony were elicited as the men cursed in their foreign tongue, soon falling crumpled to the ground. The sudden grip on his leg was what stopped him from wasting ammo on empty space and with an exchanged look and nod with Trevor, the GIs sprinted for more cover and meeting up with ten other GIs which were camped out in sand bags.  
  
"Thank God. We need you guys, set up fast, there's several rhinos and apocalypses coming our way."  
  
Bellows of gunfire accented the sergeant's statement and in reply the sergeant barked out to other GIs which were fleeing to come back and help. Doug had just managed to flop onto his stomach next to Trevor when mechanical growls heralded the apocalypses arrival, followed by the tinny rumble of the rhinos. The alien barks of dogs accompanied the gunfire of rifles and once the small troop was within firing distance, the GIs behind the cover of sand bags let loose their pent up fear in the form of rifle fire.  
  
The dogs went first. German Sheppards snarling and snapping as they dashed at the first sight of green uniform, reckless of the thought of the guns pointed at them. They were trained to kill the enemy. Guns fired, ejecting gunpowder and mists of blood as machine guns annihilated the dogs before they got even close the sand bags.  
  
The GIs were not only attacked by dogs though, mind you, tanks came abreast in full threat while Soviet troops picked off those not paying attention. There was a sudden cry of fear from one of the men as a German Sheppard leapt beyond the barrier into the little nook behind him. Obviously the mutt must of dodged the fire and was a hell of an athlete as he was also well trained. Without hesitation maws snapped and parted with a lunge to the mans neck who screamed out in protest. A single pop sounded and the dog fell heavily atop the now hysterical GI.  
  
"D-Dear God... he was going to... k-kill me."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock. Where'd that shot come from anyways?"  
  
Evans, the GI which had responded to the bewildered troop which was assaulted, soon was busy thinking of something else while the Rhinos came charging forward.  
  
"RETREAT! RETREAT!"  
  
The men picked up swiftly, running and abandoning their posts while foolishly exposing their backs to the enemy. Shots rang and more men fell, one poor dupe screaming out in agony as a tank rumbled over him, evening him with the ground. The crunching of bones and squishes made Doug wince, but he swiftly turned on the ball of his foot to let out a couple of fires before turning and running at full-tilt with Trevor.  
  
Then there was a shot, and Trevor fell.  
  
It was as if it was all in slow motion, the surroundings blurring into one fluid moment when the shell collided with the soft flesh of his comrade. iNo!/i Teeth gritted and with a surge of energy Doug lunged forward, arms scooping up underneath Trevor's as a shrill scream deafened his ears while he managed to throw his friend out of the way of another Kirov bomb.  
  
Doug landed with a thud atop his friend, grains of dirt and debris raining down upon him with the aftermath of the bomb's landing. He was stunned to say the least, his head throbbed while his entire body vibrated with force of the explosion, his vision blurry. It was such an alien feeling, for a moment it was so quiet but the shifting and faint groan beneath him jolted him back to discord reality. They were under fire and his friend was wounded.  
  
"Trevor! Hey man, hey, keep your eyes open, how ya feel?"  
  
"Like shit." his friend coughed then shoved him off of his shoulder with a wheeze. "That bullet got my shoulder good, didn't it?"  
  
Speechless, Doug soon understood and he looked to the gradually growing blood stain marring his friend's upper left shoulder. Luckily it wasn't at a greedy pace, hopefully his main arteries were untouched.  
  
"It's alright, c'mon, we need to get out of here, I think they're grouping at the construction yard." He couldn't of said this at a better time as the mechanical whine marked the arrival of spider-esque robots which came scrambling over the hill that the tanks had previously over come. An uncomfortable chill went up his spine as he locked eyes with his friend wordlessly and swiftly they both got to their feet.  
  
Terror-drones were smaller than the average man in height, but armored with tapered legs they could easily take one down fatally, even though they were designed to overtake tanks and the like to drain and destroy.  
  
With a groan from the injured GI, the two began to quickly cover ground towards the rugged building where other GIs surged towards. The sound of dull pops from above slowed the two down and they looked upward. Above them nine men began to float down, reinforcements! Landing in a succession of thumps and thuds the fresh looking GIs looked wide-eyed to all the destruction before them. Obviously it seemed that they still had one activated airport.  
  
"Boy are we happy to see y'all, they came up from outta nowhere."  
  
"Yes, tha's why we were dispatched. Another squadron is dropping outside of the Soviet's tesla coils at the moment." At this both Trevor and Doug grimaced, tesla coils were beyond dangerous. One bolt was more than enough to char a GI.  
  
Nothing after this was mentioned as the new soldiers immediately hunkered down, deftly setting up sand bags like the other GIs. The men had completely surrounded the construction yard, the bulk of them at the entrance of the building, all eyes trained through the crosshairs of their scopes on the steadily creeping swarm of Soviets. Some lips were still as others whispered hopeful prayers or tightened grimly over the fencing of their teeth. Things didn't look so good to Doug as he shed a glance back to his friend who was tucked between two other GIs behind a sand bag, applying pressure to his wound. With a sigh, he looked back and shifted on his knees which began to tingle in discomfort.  
  
It seemed like it had been quiet until the zapping of a prism tower which evaporated a tesla trooper triggered the GIs fire.  
  
"C'mon men! Show them what you've got!"  
  
Teeth were gritted and triggers were pulled repeatedly as they managed to take down most of the conscripts and tesla troopers on foot. Some unfortunate souls were still lost with either the zapping of electricity or a bullet. Burned flesh and gun powder now permeated the air as the noses of the rifles lit up, seemingly never tiring. The men which had guarded the back of the construction yard now moved to the front to reinforce. For the moment things were getting a little better since both prism towers at either end of the construction yard were eliminating the rhinos and working diligently on the apocalypses. Hammering hearts were soon slamming when the dreadful words of a couple of GIs rang out over the fire; "They're getting through!!"  
  
And they were, slowly but surely, the tanks were getting through. The Prism towers were now being attacked with full force as more tanks charged forward. Just when it seemed we'd get through this! Soon the towers began to teeter and crumble beneath the attacks and were finally useless. Doug's eyes teared and with a growl he let loose his rifle to hammer at a tank's sensitive spot, fellow GIs doing the same until the machine finally exploded into flames.  
  
Ominously, three apocalypses rattled forward, snouts swiveling towards the construction yard, ignoring the men's fire. Some men began to yell and scramble out of the way, saying it was useless when out of now where five laser beams lashed forward on one of the heavy tanks. Metal flew with a hearty explosion, sending all of the troops in a run to just avoid being speared by debris. Unsure of what had happened, Doug snagged Trevor's hand and hauled him to his feet just as another tank exploded with laser blasts.  
  
What the hell?  
  
Determined to figure out what was happening, Doug risked a glance back over his shoulder with the snap of his head, his eyes widening with delight at the sight of prism tanks smoothly invading the destroyed American base. British flags flashed jovially on the prism's heads and with relief Doug gave a whoop which quickly transformed into a whimper as another explosion had him and Trevor light their heels and follow the other GIs.  
  
The men watched in awe as pristine grizzlies quickly cornered the bulky rhinos and blasted them to smithereens. The stealthy mirages creeping up behind conscripts and frying them to a crisp, until, at last, the enemy was defeated. Cries of pleasure were elicited as the men flooded towards the small British army of Prisms. A tank driver appeared and shouted that the men abandon their yard and aid them in the finishing of the Soviet's base. Pumped with renewed vigor the men fell in line.  
  
Grinning Doug and Trevor hiked along, holding their rifles as a sniper fell in suit casually with the American's. The sniper's soot smeared face looked to the ragged troops.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't of helped y'all more, after I got that dog some conscripts found me ou'." The man's lilting accent drew the troops attention, some not understanding while the others murmured to themselves. Breathlessly, the dog-victim thanked the man rather verbosely with Evans laughing as the screams of harrier engines roared above them, the dainty jets streaking through the skies from Britain's base towards the smoking Russian's.  
  
  
  
  
  
All Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2 structures, attacks and the like, are completely Westwood's inventing. I merely provided personalities for the GIs in hopes of some entertainment. This didn't turn out all that bad as I thought it would, seeing as I haven' written for several months.  
  
( I know the ending is lackin', but sue me... I'm poor, by the way. ) 


End file.
